Taking the big one
"Well, shit, we're at an impasse. Devron! You're gonna have to take the big one. " Of course cap, big one it is.... That was it Vas popped. “Wǒ yào bǎ suǒyǒu de xíngxīng tuī dào nǐ de pìgu shàng!” Vas shouted leaping out into view. “I do NOT look like a GORRAM ROOSTER!” He raged running forward. Unfortunately, Vas stepped directly a rogue pipe and giving he was in such a rage did notice it till he was suddenly on the flat of his back. “Ow.” He said trying to replace all the air that vacated his lungs. ~Why does this keep happening to me.~ Thomas turned as the individual behind him came out and executed a perfect Jacy move. The lay on your back and become a liability and as if on cue... “It’s okay, Captain; I’m on the pills. Pretty soon I won’t feel shit.” Her speech was still hindered, but at least she could talk without most of the pain. She’d probably pay for it before this was all over, but if that dentist didn’t make it on board soon she’d probably resort to shooting herself in the head so everything short of that was worth it. “Is this the part where we kill the bad guys?” Oh great the Twit has a gun. Ok, this is getting bad quick. Before the twit can fire that pea shooter and injure one of us we need to neutralize the situation. Thomas placed the assault rifle on the crate and charged the big kid. Luckily he was still a little numb from the drinking. As Thomas charged the kid stepped to the side and Thomas telegraphed it. He purposely charged just so it would happen and catch the other off guard. Thomas planted his left foot and pushed his body to the right so he would connect with his stomach. As the two connected, he knocked the wind out of the punk and they both went crashing to the ground. Thomas moved up onto the others chest as he tried to turn over and get away. He pinned both arms down and started punching him in his face (particularly the nose) in an attempt to break it. He was able to land about 4 punches before he felt himself being flung forward, apparently the punk had bent his knees up and lifted both of their bodies up and Thomas went rolling forward and off his foe. They both stood and faced each other. The punk then came in with a fury of punches that Thomas blocked but, he missed the sudden spin and sweep of his right leg which took out both of his legs and he came crashing down to the ground. The punk jumped to land on Thomas but, he wasn't there, he had already rolled to his left and slowly stood up. The two came at each other again both swinging, blocking and connecting with punches and kicks. This was no longer a gentleman's fight, this was a knock down drawn out street fight. It took about 2 minutes for the fight to finally finish but, when it did, Thomas was left standing. His left eye was now completely swollen shut, there was blood coming from his nose and right side of his mouth. His knuckles were bloodied and swollen and he seemed to be swaying a little on his feet. Then he smiled at the other three punks. Now, the Captain suggested a compromise. I suggest you take it and we all live another day.